Lalaine
Lalaine Vergara-Paras '''(born June 3, 1987), also known as '''Lalaine, is a Filipino American actress, singer-songwriter and writer. She is perhaps best known for her role as Miranda Sanchez in the Disney Channel series Lizzie McGuire, which aired from 2001 to 2004. She has been pursuing a music career since 2009. She was a member of the band Vanity Theft from 2010 to 2011. Early Life Lalaine Vergara-Paras was born in Burbank, California to Filipino parents; her mother, Lilia Vergara-Paras is originally from Batangas, and her father from Pampanga. She has three older siblings; Marian, Francisco and Cristina. She spent most of her early years in Burbank and Sherman Oaks, CA, then joined the Broadway National Touring cast of Les Miserables as Little Cosette. After the tour Lalaine and her mother resided in Sherman Oaks, CA. Career Acting Career Lalaine is normally credited by her first name only. She is commonly known for playing Lizzie's best friend, Miranda Sanchez on Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire, alongside Hilary Duff. She reprised this role on the pilot of a spin-off series What's Stevie Thinking? about Miranda's younger sister, but this did not air in 2005 as originally expected and was scrapped. Lalaine's acting career began when she was cast in the Broadway production of Les Miserables in the roles of Young Cosette and Eponine. When Lalaine returned to California, she acted in several television commercials, including some for Microsoft and Burger King. She also worked in the play Brundibar. She also played orphan "Kate" in the Wonderful World of Disney ABC-TV version of the movie Annie. She starred alongside A.J. Trauth and Spencer Breslin in the Disney Channel original film You Wish! as Abby. Lalaine portrayed "Chloe", a young Slayer-in-Training who commits suicide, on the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In 2004, Lalaine went to the Philippines and made guest appearances on the GMA Network including the SOP Gigsters. She also promoted GMA Pinoy TV in San Francisco, California in 2004. In 2009, she appeared in the film Royal Kill along with Eric Roberts and Pat Morita. In late July 2011, Lalaine was featured in a Shane Dawson video titled "Urban Legendz". She was also featured in another one of Shane's videos titled "Hot Chick or Cat Lady?". In 2014, Lalaine will be starred in the movie One Night Alone. She will be playing the role as "Stacy". Music Career In 2003, Lalaine released her independent album, Inside Story. Lalaine wrote six songs on the album, including "Life Is Good", "Can't Stop", and "Save Myself". She worked with Radio Disney, performing her songs in Southern California, and went to Hawaii with Disney's Imagineers. She signed a record deal with Warner Bros. Records and performed on the last episode of All That. In 2005, she released a single, "I'm Not Your Girl" and remade the song "Cruella DeVil" for the album DisneyMania 3. Songs from her unreleased album Haunted are publicly available, "I'm Not Your Girl" and "Did You Hear About Us?" were included on a physical single, and "Real Life", "No More", "Doing Just Fine", and "More Than Words Can Say" leaked onto the internet by a member of her message board. She played bass guitar in the band Vanity Theft from April 2010 to January 2011. In 2011, Lalaine sang on the song "Different" as part of the "Artists Against Hate". Personal Life Lalaine was born on June 3, 1987 in Burbank, California. The youngest of four children from the mother that raised her, but also the oldest of four by her birth mother. She is usually credited only by her first name, and she currently resides in Los Angeles. Her parents were originally from the Philippines. Legal Issues Lalaine was arrested in 2007 and charged with felony possession of methamphetamine. She has pleaded guilty to the crystal meth charge, but her record was expunged after she completed a drug-treatment program. Filmography Film Television Web Series Discography Albums EPs Singles Other Songs *If You Wanna Rock- Pixel Perfect *Did You Hear About Us?- B-side of "I'm Not Your Girl" Leaked Songs *Real Life *No More *Doing Just Fine *More Than Words Can Say *My Jam *Always Too Good To Be True *This Won't Hurt A Bit *Hide Awards and Nominations *Young Artist Award **2000- Young Artist Award For Best Performance in a Feature Film or TV Movie- Young Ensemble- Kate in Annie (Nominated) **2002- Best Ensemble in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)- Miranda Sanchez in Lizzie McGuire (Nominated) **2002- Best Performance in a TV Comedy Series- Supporting Young Actress- Miranda Sanchez in Lizzie McGuire (Won) **2003- Best Ensemble in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama)- Miranda Sanchez in Lizzie McGuire (Nominated) *Imagen Award **Best Supporting Actress in Television- Miranda Sanchez in Lizzie McGuire (Nominated) __FORCETOC__ Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:Lizzie McGuire Cast